future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowland
Background Story Possessed by the Dark Beast and using the Hand to enforce his will, Daredevil constructs a temple in Hell's Kitchen and begins to invade other dimensions to grow his fold. To stop him, Super Heroes must band together and fight their way to the top. Select Stage Stage made of various modes. Select a stage depending on the Mode and its rewards. '''Relay Mode: '''Battle Mode where players fight enemies that appear one after the other '''Wave Mode: '''Battle Mode where players fight enemies in waves '''Boss Mode: '''Start a Boss Battle as soon as player enters. Eliminate the Boss to win '''Rumble Mode: '''Up to 4 Heroes appear at once and battle Potential Stages First Clear Rewards # TIER-2 ADVANCEMENT TICKET # 4* RANK UP TICKET # 4* MASTERY TICKET # 5* RANK UP TICKET # 5* MASTERY TICKET # 6* RANK UP TICKET # 6* MASTERY TICKET # RANK 1 BLACK ANTI-MATTER # RANK 2 BLACK ANTI-MATTER # RANK 3 BLACK ANTI-MATTER # Norn Stone of Chaos # RANK 4 BLACK ANTI-MATTER # RANK 5 BLACK ANTI-MATTER # Norn Stone of Chaos # RANK 6 BLACK AN-8 # YELLOW AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # ORANGE AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # GREEN AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # BLUE AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # RED AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # WHITE AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # CHAOTIC AWAKEN 6* ISO-8 # CUSTOM GEAR CHEST: 6* # COMIC CARD CHEST: Mythical # Uniform Upgrade Ticket : Advanced # Uniform Upgrade Ticket : Rare # Uniform Upgrade Ticket : Heroic # Uniform Upgrade Ticket : Legendary # Uniform Upgrade Ticket : Mythic Completion *Floor 1 **10x Rank 1 Black Anti-Matter **20x Chaos Norn Stones *Floor 2 **20000 Gold **80 Gear Up Kits OR 30 Dimension Debris *Floor 3 **25000 Gold **90 Gear Up Kits OR 40 Dimension Debris *Floor 4 **30000 Gold **110 Gear Up Kits OR 60 Dimension Debris *Floor 5 **35000 Gold **Biometric Selector x60 *Floor 6 **40000 Gold ** *Floor 7 **45000 Gold **120 Gear Up Kits OR 70 Dimension Debris *Floor 8 **50000 Gold **130 Gear Up Kits OR 80 Dimension Debris *Floor 9 **55000 Gold **150 Gear Up Kits OR 100 Dimension Debris *Floor 10 **60000 Gold **Biometric Selector x75 Tips for Beginners The key to defeating as many stages of Shadowland is to strategize your use of characters. * Use worse characters in the first few stages and, slowly work your way up to higher stages using better and better characters. (i.e.: Use respectable Tier 1 characters for the first 15 stages as much as possible.) * Unless you have at least 75 characters unlocked at six stars, it is wise to use only one character per stage for the earlier stages. * Organize your use of characters. In a group of Tier 1 characters, there are better and worse characters - don't use a Tier 1 Luna Snow for the first stage, instead use someone like White Tiger. * Crowd control is extremely important in most Shadowland stages, as many opponents do not have crowd control immunity. Therefore, characters like Spider-man (for webbing), Luna Snow (for freezing), Storm, Quicksilver, etc. are very effective. * It is recommended that your characters are at least at 6-star mastery to easily clear earlier stages (~15 or below), and at Tier 2 for later stages (~above 15). * Use characters that are effective for stages. For instance, a stage where combat type is said to be effective, use combat type to deal damage, otherwise your character will deal extremely low damage. Category:Challenge